A common problem with rainwater gutters is that they can become clogged and/or blocked in such a way that they prevent the free flow of runoff rainwater draining from the roof. Gutters often fill with leaves, debris, pine needles, twigs, and the like, in addition to the rainwater they are to drain. Once full of such debris, or otherwise clogged, the gutters no longer allow for the free flow and drainage of water. The prevention of such a problem often requires the periodic, manual maintenance of the gutters to prevent or remove the clogging by debris. To skip such required maintenance can lead to damage to the gutter system and building upon which the gutter system in installed. Severely blocked or clogged gutters can cause ice dams, gutter and downspout damage, wood damage to the building, water entry into the home, and the like.
Gutter guard systems are utilized to prevent rainwater gutters from becoming blocked and/or clogged to the point that they prevent the free flow of rainwater runoff from the roof into a gutter trough. Known gutter guard systems include screens and meshes. Known gutter guard systems include those that directly interconnect or touch the shingles of the roof.